Senseless
"Senseless" is the 2nd track of Fearless. It's the first single from the album. Official Lyrics Chorus I think it’s senseless, the way you move your way around me I think it’s senseless, the way you do this every time 1 They don’t want you to win, they’d rather you drown in all of your sins You get let down by all of your friends, all your strength was found from within Yeah, you know this part, when the kid with a frozen heart comes throwin’ these Molotovs While you’re ballin’ and callin’ the cops ‘cuz there ain’t no one to stop ‘em So run inside of your houses, fuckin’ duck and hide behind couches Don’t even fuckin’ try to come stop us, we’re a gang of savage monsters Every fuckin’ time that y’all mocked us and every fuckin’ night that it haunts us We're coming together, nothing could be better, no matter the weather we’re comin’ to get ya (We’re coming to get you) Chorus I think it’s senseless, the way you move your way around me I think it’s senseless, the way you do this every time All my life I’ve been saying, give it your all through everything All my life I’ve been saying, give it your all through everything 2 It’s worse when it hurts inside, when every word that we heard’s a lie When murder’s the verdict I will come further to serve your mind To cure the curse in your eyes and it might burn at first but I Will make sure to conserve your life so quit worrying about your pride I’m fuckin’ losin’ mind, tryin’ to save the sheep that are blind The wolves are comin’ behind you, don’t let them fuckin’ surprise you They try so hard to divide you but not this time they won’t try to ‘cuz We're coming together, nothing could be better, no matter the weather we’re comin’ to get ya! (We’re coming to get you, we’re coming to get you) Chorus I think it’s senseless, the way you move your way around me I think it’s senseless, the way you do this every time All my life I’ve been saying, give it your all through everything All my life I’ve been saying, give it your all through everything Bridge All my life, I’ve been fighting just to be happy I’ve been fighting to be myself All my life, I’ve been fighting just to be happy I’ve been fighting to be myself All my life, I’ve been fighting just to be happy I’ve been fighting to be myself All my life, I’ve been fighting just to be happy I’ve been fighting to be myself We’re coming to get you Chorus I think it’s senseless the way you move your way around me I think it’s senseless the way you do this every time All my life I’ve been saying, give it your all through everything All my life I’ve been saying, give it your all through everything